Lost, Alone and Found
by Tashasaurous
Summary: Prequal to "Familiar" tells the story of Reno's origins and his life, including how he became to who he is today. Warning; some bad languages.
1. Running away

**Lost, Alone and Found.**

**Author's note: Welcome to the prequal of my one-shot "Familiar", and if you don't know what that is, please go to my profile, find it and read that first, because this is a story of Reno's origins.**

**Sadly, I don't own Final Fantasy VII. All rights belong to Square Enix(except for Reno's family, since Richard, his sister and his parents, and his wife are mine).**

* * *

CH1: Running away.

"And we shall remember thou who had been lost, but will never be forgotten. May shall thee rest in peace." said the Priest.

A funeral was happening, and it was for a father of two young children who were crying for the loss of him, as well as his wife who cried on her sister's shoulder. The Sinclair family had just lost Renola who had been fishing with his friend, until a monster had attacked on the lake, dragging him down after he sacrificeed himself to save his friend who then a day later committed suicide over guilt. Many citizens of Mideel had gathered, even the mayor came as well.

As the coffin that held Renola's dead body was lowered into the ground to be buried for all eternity, people continued to cry, but not so much as his oldest child-his son, Richard, who had just arrived when the incident happened, and by the time he came back with help...it was too late. He looked so much like his late father, but had his mother's hair colour, which was bright red.

'_Dad..._' thought Richard, greiving for his father. '_Why did you had to go? It's not fair!_'

* * *

A week after the funeral, things were looking grim for the Sincliar household in Mideel. Richard took the blame the most, even if he had nothing to do with it, but he didn't care. His father was gone, and wasn't coming back. Being in this place would forever hunt the young child's mind, and he was ten years old.

Every night, he would look at the photos of himself with his family and could only gaze his father's picture, smiling at him. Richard couldn't stand it anymore. It was his fault, and he had to get away. He didn't know where to go, but as long as it was far away from this place, then he's fine with that. Killing himself was out of question, because the boy wasn't ready to die.

He heard that Midgar allowed people to visit or to stay. It wasn't the best place in the world, but it was far better than Junon and Mideel, and plus, Kalm wasn't an optain, and Wutai sounded scary. So, Midgar it was.

Making his mind up, Richard got up from his bed, and pulled out his warm clothes since the trip was going to be long, but he didn't care. Richard then pulled out his back-pack his father got him for his birthday as they had planned to go for a mountain climb, which will now never happan. He then packed several clothes, and then silently went to the kitchen while everyone else was asleep, packed some food and drinks, and some gil enough for him to get to places, before packing his sleeping bag. Once he was finished, he silently went to his mother's room where his mother was sleeping.

'_Bye mom_.' Richard thought, giving her a gentle kiss on the head, before leaving the room, knowing that he'll never see his family again, but he had to do this. He went to his sister's room and did the same, '_Bye, Renee_.' before silently exiting the house.

What he didn't know was that Renee, who had pretended to be asleep when she heard the door open, actually realised what was going on, and silently dashed after him.

Just as Richard was about to exit the enterance, he heard her cry out, "Rick, wait!" causing him to turn to face her, as she was still in her night dress.

"Renee? What are you doing up?" Richard asked. He was always nick-named 'Rick'.

"What are you doing?" the eight year old girl asked.

"Doing the right thing." answered Richard, "It's my fault that Dad's gone. I can't stay here. I don't belong here."

Renee shook her head, "Yes you do! It's not your fault or anybody else's fault that some stupid monster living the water had to go and attack the boat!"

"Look, I gotta do this." Richard said stubbornly, "I'm sorry, but I have to forget all this. I wanna redeem myself, and this is the only way. I'm going to Midgar and stay there."

"Why Midgar?"

"Where else? It's far enough from here, and I have to do this." Richard said, "I'm sorry, sis. But I don't have a choice. I want you to stay here and look after mom."

With that, despite his sister's protest, Richard ran, as fast as he could, on his long and perlious journey to Midgar, the heart of ShinRa

Richard Sinclair was no longer part of Mideel.

* * *

_**Two years later...**_

It took him an entire year to arrive in Midgar and Richard immediately looked for a job. Having arrived in Sector 5 in the slums of the city, he managed to find one a week later at the garage store, and worked as an assitant. It wasn't a dream job, but it was better than nothing. Though he still couldn't forget his past, but he did try to avoid in remembering it.

Now it was another year later since then, and Richard was used to living life like this. Until he met someone who would change his life in the future. As he was heading towards the park for a break, he heard someone scream and then some other guys laughing. Turning to look, Richard gasped as three mean looking boys were walking away from a girl who they battered and had left on the ground, bleeding.

Quickly approaching the girl, Richard could see that she had several cuts on her arms and face and legs, her clothes torn up, and she was in a mess. She had blonde hair, and even though her face was bleeding, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he was only twelve years old admitting this stuff.

Being a young gentleman, Richard carefully picked her up and carried her back home as slowly and carefuly as he could. He wasn't going to let her stay there and die.

Three hours later, in his room his boss offered him, the girl finally regained consciousness, and when she opened her beautiful sea-blue eyes, Richard sighed in relief as he wiped the girl's forhead with a damp cloth to ease off the high tempreture.

"W-where am I?" the girl asked.

"Mr. Pruell's garage-store house in my room." Richard answered, "I found you in the park and brought you here."

The girl was slightly surprised at the boy's kindness. "Thank you."

Richard blushed, "No problem. Name's Richard, but you can call me Rick." he introduced himself before asking, "What's your name?"

"Alana." she replied.

* * *

From that point on, Richard and Alana had formed a deep friendship, Alana being an orphan and was allowed to work with Richard in the Garage. Soon as years went by and as they both reached adulthood, they soon grown into a romantic relationship, and by the time they were in their late twenties, Richard preposed to Alana who immediately agreed, and a year later, the two got married and had moved into a flat small in the slums, but it was all they could afford at the time.

Three years after their marriage, Alana fell pregnant with their first child. Richard was scared and nervous to be father, but he had promised himself that he'll always be there for his wife and son/daughter. He could only hope that his child wouldn't have to go through the similiar situation Richard himself had gone through when his father died. While neither had any clue on how to deliver a baby, they had a fair idea after watching some birth movies and read up information on how to raise a child, or, at least a view tips and advice since there was no such thing as a manual on how to raise children in existance.

After nine long months into the pregnacy, the time has finally come, and Richard raced Alana into the sector 2 hospital where he stayed by her side through out the labor. Nurses kindly told Alana to breathe, as the couple were fearing for the child's safety, fearing that the baby wouldn't survive.

Finally, after five hours, their child was finally born.

While the baby was being taken to be checked and cleaned up, Alana panted, sweat covering her face, as Richard leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss.

"You did great." he whispered comfortly.

"Now I understand how my mother felt when she gave birth to me." Alana sighed softly.

Her husband chuckled softly and said, "I feel very sorry for my mother having to give birth to me too."

The nurse and doctor then returned, and as the couple looked up, the nurse gently placed the baby wrapped in a blanket into Alana's arms, as the doctor smiled and said, "Congratulations, Mr and Mrs. Sinclair. The boy is healthy."

Hearing the word 'boy' made Richard's eyes widen in surprise. He turned to look at the child in his wife's arms, the child no doubt is his son; their son. The baby had cried before calming down at the sight of his parents, and his blue eyes blinked a few times.

"He's beautiful." Alana said with tears falling.

"He looks just like you." Richard admitted.

"With your hair colour." Alana added, noticing a small patting of red hair growing on the child's head. No doubt that the boy will grow up into a handsome young man. Alana then looked at Richard and admitted, "I haven't come up with a name for our child."

Neither did Richard, but then he remembered the name of his father, but that didn't sound right. What if he arraged the letters or just remove a couple...

"Reno." was his answered after a few moments of thinking. He looked at his son, and was surprised that the new name sounded perfect.

"Reno..." Alana thought for a moment, then smiled warmly and nodded in agreement, "I love it." before she and her husband looked at their son who was now known as Reno who then yawned and went back to sleep in his mother's arms.

This was the beginning of Reno Sinclair, whose future is more than the child would ever expect.

* * *

**Aw, Reno is born, and now, his life is about to begin. Look out for the next chapter and review before you leave, please.**


	2. Orphaned

**Lost, Alone and Found.**

**Author's note: Not much to say, really, except that I only own the names of Reno's family. The rest belongs to Square Enix.**

* * *

CH2: Orphaned.

Eight years had passed since Reno's birth, and boy was the child a handful. Reno loved to play and cause a bit of trouble, but in the Slums, there wasn't anything that dangerous other than the gangs and thugs, and the ShinRa army, not to mention the Division of the Investigation Department-everyone calls them the Turks-, but everyone was learned into fighing to defend themselves. Reno loved the thrill for the boy at his age.

He was also a bit intelligent for his age, already knowing how dangerous the world was thanks to his time outside home, and he had learned how to defend himself. Though Reno was never told of his family's past, and he didn't mind. He was certain that both of his parents were born in the similiar way he was, unaware of his father's background.

They still worked in the garage, despite how little money they have, but Reno didn't mind. He wasn't one of those kids who wanted to be showered in toys, games and ect., getting a gift at all was rare, but he was fine with that. He knew how hard it was for his parents, and appreciated that they were alive at all.

He did also help when they needed it, even though he complained, but did so none the less. Okay, so his mom was fussing over him, and his dad was tough, but they still loved him, and he loved them in return.

However, today, everything was about to change. It's been a week since his eighth birthday, and Reno came out of the living room since their home only had one bedroom, and he usually slept on the couch, which was just fine. To his surprise, his parents were in the kitchen as he entered to make himself something to eat.

"Morning." Reno greeted.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Alana greeted her son. "How'd you sleep?"

The eight year old shrugged, "The same." before going to the fridge to find something to eat. As he looked, he said, "I had another dream last night."

"What kind of dream?" Richard asked his son, curious.

"Flying a helicopter again, and seeing the world." Reno replied as he made a triumpthed, 'Aha!' as he found the milk before going to the cupboard to find cereal, poured both contents into a bowl, mixed them up with a spoon before joining his parents to the table.

Richard and Alana both sighed. Ever since Reno was two, the boy had seen one of the ShinRa choppers flying in the air, which was a rare sight in the slums, and since then, Reno had dreamed of flying and even piloting one. It was one of his favorite dreams. Discovering the world was another, as he loved action and adventure. They haven't told him about Richard's life in Mideel or that the grandfather Reno will never know had died at the lake.

Maybe now was the time to tell him the truth. After all, none of them ever told Reno about their lives.

"Reno," Richard began, causing the youngest redhead to pause in his eating, and look at his father. "We need to talk."

Reno blinked, suddenly feeling unsettled. He had a knack for getting into trouble, but for the last month, he managed to stay out of it. What did he do now? He knew his father's tone; it meant business. "Am I in trouble?" he asked.

"No, sweetheart." Alana said, holding the boy's hand into her own. "There's something we need to tell you. It's about us."

Fear began to fill up Reno as he asked, "You're gonna throw me out?"

"Reno, don't be stupid. It's nothing like that." Richard sighed. Seeing how his son was getting a bit paranoid, he suggested, "Alright, we'll talk about this later, okay? Don't worry, we won't throw you out. Let's just say...it's a family conversation."

Shockingly, Reno didn't feel any better. He slumped in his chair, unable to feel comfortable at this. His parents wouldn't throw him out, would they? But maybe they're trying to say that they're running so low on money that it's best that he went somewhere else.

"Can I...go to the park?" Reno asked, trying not to let his emotions show.

"If it'll make you feel better." Richard nodded, before standing up and approached the young boy, getting him to stand up as well, and the father embraced his son. "I love you, son."

Unable to resist, Reno hugged his father back as tightly as he could in his skinny form, replying, "Love you too, dad." while Richard also ruffed Reno's spiky-messy redhair. Alan then stood up and hugged both her husband and their only son, as she loved them just as much.

Once Reno is freed, smiled, feeling a bit better, and mentally scolded himself for being stupid. His family wouldn't even dare in throwing him out. After saying that he'll be back later, Reno had a shower, got dressed and then raced out of the house for another day to play. Richard sighed, and admitted to Alana, "Now I know how my father felt in trying to raise me."

"It's not easy in being a parent." Alana agreed with a smile.

"Reno's a great kid." Richard thought. "Trouble, but, great. I couldn't ask for a better son."

* * *

As Reno ran towards sector 6 where the park always was, he slowed down as, by passing through sector 5, he noticed someone walking down the path around the corner, and seemed to be on business, because Reno recongised the black suit; it was a Turk uniform. He heard about the Turks-they were very dangerous. Though there was something else about the Turk. Reno noticed that the body shape was straight, though a tad short, at the height of a teenager, black hair tied up in a short ponytail.

Despite the dangers and risking his life, curiousity got the better of the eight year old, and so, Reno decided to follow the Turk, since he wanted a better look of the guy more than wanting to know what was going on. He'll get into serious trouble, but it's worth it. As silently as he could, Reno slipped through the path without being noticed. He had to hide a few times when the Turk turned around to make sure he wasn't being followed.

Finally, both of them reached their destination, and Reno blinked when he saw that the Turk had arrived at a house-an actual house, not like the one he lived in or any other houses in Midgar. Hiding in a box nearby, Reno waited so that the Turk could return from his mission, what mission, Reno didn't know, nor that he wanted to know. All he wanted was to see what the black haired Turk looked like.

He didn't hear clearly on what was going on, but it seemed that there was someone yelling. But Reno made sure that he didn't pay attention. He knew that if one knew the entire thing about the Turks, that person is good as dead. Deep in his thoughts, Reno didn't notice a young six year old girl with brown hair running away, passing him.

It seemed that the Turk decided to give up for today, because Reno noticed him coming out, and his blue eyes widened in how different this person was. The Turk was a young man, possibly no older than thirteen years old, which was a great surprise, but what also caught Reno off-guard was that the young man had features that told that he wasn't from Midgar, but somewhere else, brown-almost black eyes, and a weird red dot on his forehead.

Now that Reno had seen what the guy looked like, he had to wait until the Turk left far enough for him to make his way to the park and then head off home. All he had to do was be silent for a bit longer.

Unfortunately, the Turk had other ideas, because he paused in just passing the box Reno was hiding, then turned his head to look at it. Reno's blue eyes widened, fear entering his heart as he realised that the Turk must've found out he was followed.

He was proved right, because the Turk, named Tseng, who was Wutaiian and had just recently been brought into the Turks by the director himself, approached the box, and opened up the lid, just as Reno gasped and tried to back away as far as he could, now scared as he had been caught. How did this guy know? Reno had been quiet. Was his soft breathing that loud?

Tseng looked at the boy and saw how terrified the child was, even if he looked five years younger than himself. In his training, he would've just shoot the child, but Reno was so young, so small. Besides, he had to question him on how much he knew about Aerith, the girl whom he tried to being back to ShinRa, but she refused and denied about herself. She was two years younger than the boy Tseng was confronting now, and this boy was normal, save for the unnatural bright red hair that strikingly gone well with his young aqua-blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Tseng spoke in his wutaiian accent, though he can speak and understand english.

While noting the strange accent he never heard before, Reno swallowed nervously and replied, "R-Reno."

'_Reno?_' Tseng thought. Even the boy's name was unusual. You didn't get many people with red-hair and a name that clearly came from somewhere else, even if the boy was clearly born and raise in the slums of Midgar. The child's clothing gave out that much detail.

Deciding to worry about that later, the Turk questioned, "Why did you follow me?"

"I-I only got curious and I just wanted to know what you looked like." Reno admitted truthfully. Better to tell the truth than make up an excuse. "I mean, you don't come from here, right?"

"Why do you say that?" asked Tseng.

"Cuz you look totally different." Reno answered, "I've never seen anybody with a dot on their heads or faces like yours before."

The Wutaiian Turk had to admit, the child was clever. However, the boy didn't know about Wutai, Tseng saw that. The fact that Reno followed him just because he was curious on what Tseng himself looked like gave him a pause. If anyone knew that he was a Turk, it could mean serious trouble for the ShinRa company. Even more so if the boy knew about his mission to retrieve Aerith.

On the otherhand, Reno was the first person to confront him, and had managed to hide without getting into trouble. Besides, he was only a boy.

"What else did you want?" Tseng eventually inquired.

Reno gulped again, more scared and worried. He was terrified of the idea of getting killed. What would his parents say if he didn't come home at all? At this he regretted in following the Turk, and just looked down, tears starting to form, but he tried not to cry.

"All I wanted was to see what ya looked like, then head to the park and have fun. I was on my way there when I noticed you and got curious." Reno answered.

So he was an ordinary boy who was doing a usual daily route when Reno had noticed Tseng earlier, and so, the child's curiousity got the better of him, and now the young redhead regretted it, because Tseng could see that the boy was on the verge of crying. Reno didn't want to die, Tseng could see that. The redhead was only a child.

Besides, Reno had a mother and father waiting for him at home.

Making his decision, Tseng said, "Reno, if you promise not to reveal our meeting to anyone, I will let you go."

Surprised, Reno looked up at Tseng, asking, "Really?" as he had expected to get killed.

"If you swear that you will never mention this to anyone." Tseng said more firmly.

Deciding that he wanted to live more than anything else, Reno quickly nodded and said, "That's a promise."

Mentally sastified with the answer, Tseng helped Reno out of the box and nodded. "Stay out of trouble. The next time we meet, you may not be getting away that easily."

"I didn't wanna meet a Turk anyway. I just wanted to know what you looked like." Reno replied. "I don't want anything to do with ShinRa."

It was a good choice for now, as Reno didn't seem to have any problems with the company, which was a good sign. Finally, Tseng introduced himself and said, "Tseng, of the Turks. We may meet again someday." then he walked away to return to HQ.

Seeing how close he was in getting killed, Reno sighed in relief at the close call. "That was close." he muttered to himself. He had promised himself to keep his promise he made to the man who spared his life for now. Reno didn't want to die. There was still so much he wanted to do when he grew up.

As he came out of the path and was about to head over to Sector 6 again, Reno checked the timing of the sky that was still visible in the construction of Midgar, his eyes widened that the sky was turning a shade of pink, becoming darker blue. Which meant that the sun was setting.

"Crap!" He exclaimed. "How the hell did it get so late already!?" deciding to forget the park, Reno turned and made a mad dash to return home. He had now make up a story to his parents, but he'd rather lie than be home late.

* * *

While Reno was out, his parents unaware of what he was actually doing today, Richard and Alana had just gotten home from a small grocery shopping on what they could afford.

But the two of them couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

"I have to go and pick up Reno." Richard said.

"Please hurry." Alana replied, "I'm worried about our baby."

Agreeing, Richard quickly went to the front door, only to hear someone knock on it, making him and Alana both frozen stiff. Who would visit them? The bad feeling getting worse, Richard backed away and returned to the kitchen.

"Alana, head over to any window." Richard whispered. His wife nodded and both of them slowly went over, only to freeze and gasp in horror, as a tall, bulky man with dark skin, black short hair and a sinister smile was standing there, having just climbed through. Behind the couple came more men, armed with bombs and knifes, and the front door was broken down and more men arrived, trapping the Sinclairs.

"Who the hell are you people?" Richard demanded, holding onto his wife protectively, not willing to lose his family. He still had to find his son, and prayed that he was safe.

The dark skinned man, who clearly was the leader, instead just said, "I'm looking for your little boy, of course. He'll become part of my team to destroy ShinRa."

"You can't have my baby!" Alana screamed in horror.

"Give him to me now." The leader sternly demanded.

Richard instead glared at him, and said vemonessly, "Get, the hell out, of my house. And _leave my son alone_."

"Sa'luk, what should we do with these two stupid people?" A short brown-haired man with a beard asked to the dark-skinned leader named Sa'luk.

Sa'luk glanced at the couple, the husband glaring daggers at him, and the wife fearfully dreading to protect her son who cleary wasn't home right now. Finally, the dark-skinned man made his decision. "Kill him, and blow this garbage up, then search for the boy, and bring him to me!"

He then walked out, just as Richard screamed to not anyone in this room, but to someone outside who was nowhere near home right now. "RENO!"

But it was too late, as another man aims his gun and shot him into the chest, close to his heart, and Richard gasped in pain as he collasped onto the floor.

"RICK!" Alana screamed in terror as she bend to be with her beloved husband, tears falling. "Darling, stay with me! D-Don't leave me! Don't leave Reno!" she begged while sobbing.

The serial killer-group then decided to make things easier and left the house, while leaving the remote controlled bombs in the house, and while Alana continued to beg Rick to recover, the couple had no chance in escaping or realising that their fate had been already sealed.

In the matter of second, the bombs blew up the house, along with the Sinclair couple, and while Alana screamed and her final thoughts where her baby son's, Richard's final thoughts were, '_Reno...I'm sorry...I wish I could've...told you sooner...I failed as a father...I...I wish I...didn't run away...I love you and your mother...my son...please...please just...survive_.'

* * *

Feeling the ground suddenly shake, and almost losing his balance, Reno ended up bending on his knees, as a loud boom filled the air, and Reno covered his ears to block the noise. Suddenly the small quake stopped, and as he stood up again, he had a terrible feeling, and knew that something was wrong.

Worried for his family, Reno ran faster, wanting to get home. '_Please let mom and dad be okay!_' Reno thought to himself.

Suddenly as he neared his home, he could smell the smoke and see it as well, his fears becoming more and more clear, but he refused to believe that was true. He then skid to a stop, as around the corner, he heard an unfamiliar voice shout in sheer anger, "YOU F***ING IDIOTS! Where's the boy!?"

Already realising that whoever it was, the unknown man was looking for him, Reno became even more scared. Seeing a ladder near a building which was close to home, Reno ran towards it, and as fast as he could, climbed up without looking down. He had practiced in climbing up even the most awkward places, and foudn that he was actually quite good at it, so he kept on doing it for he figured that it would one day save his life. Now's a good time to see if it's true.

Reno could hear the man and apparently his lackies approaching, and he forced himself to go faster, not wanting to get captured. Finally, he made it to the top and crouched low on the roof, praying that his head hair wouldn't even make him noticed. He didn't even dare in looking who these people were. He just wanted to get home.

"Sa'luk, the boy wasn't home." said the short-beard man as he and the group followed the furious Sa'luk around the corner, unaware that the boy they were seeking was on the roof, hiding. "The kid could be anywhere."

Sa'luk turned around far too quickly with a death look, and demanded in the most dangerous tone that not even the Turks could come close. "I want that child. His skills are far too good to be found out by ShinRa. When the time comes and the company is finished, I shall truly enjoy killing him, and all others who still followed ShinRa. I shall take down any other leaders in the world. FIND ME THE BOY NOW!" he shouted the last five words.

Fearing to get killed by their leader, the men quickly saluted and split up to look all over Midgar, while Sa'luk just walked away, stomping his way to find the child himself.

Reno couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just witnessed a gang that was far worse than he ever heard, a gang that wanted to take down the most powerful company in the world, a gang who were terrorists and is willing to kill anyone, even in the rest of the world. Worse part, they were after him, wanted him to be part of that horrible gang, as he realised someone must've seen what he could do, but he mainly used his skills to survive out in the streets until he returns home.

Once he knew that the men were gone, Reno slowly climbed back down, and continued towards home. But when he turned to the corner, he screamed in sheer horror and agony, as the home he had grew up in was nothing but rubble, patches of fire still flickering.

Tears forming, Reno quickly raced over to the rubble, desperate to find his parents, praying that they're still alive. He didn't care if his clothes got dirty, all he wanted was to find his mother and father. He threw away some of the rubble, screaming for his parents to answer him. He tried to think of another scenario that they went out shopping and were still out, maybe just coming home, having heard the explosion and were running here to return. Reno wanted to have them calling his name behind him, so he could turn and run up to them, hugging his mother, crying, saying how scared he was.

But his hopes were crushed, as finally, he felt a human skin underneath, and Reno's fears were coming true. Pushing away the heavy metal, Reno again screamed. All blown, torn and burnt, were Reno's parents, covered in blood, and from what Reno could see, his father was shot first before those bastard of a group blew up his home and killed the only family he ever had in his life.

Heartbroken, sorrowed, angered and in agonizing mental pain, Reno broke down into several sobs, his tears falling, screaming and asking on why they had to die, why had those bastard had to kill them and leave him all alone, screaming for them to come back, screaming that he was sorry, and at one moment, wished that he wasn't born.

Just then, Reno's parents began to glow in green lights, dissolving into tiny particles, and he realised that what his mother told him was true; the Lifestream was real, and now they were returning to the planet. They were gone, and they were not coming back.

Reno deeply wished it was all a nightmare, so he could just wake up screaming, crying, and his mother to approach him, to comfort him and tell him it was only a dream.

But it was all real. At this moment, Reno Sinclair was all on his own; no home, no family. He was now dubbed as an orphan-a slum rat.

* * *

**I cried when I wrote this part. So now Reno's life in the streets is made, but don't worry, it's not the end here. I might consider in posting the next chapter after I posted this one, so, review and keep up to date.**


	3. Kidnapped and Saved

**Lost, Alone and Found.**

**Author's note: I've decided to post the third chapter today, because I don't want anyone to continue to cry and worry all day. As usual, I only own the ocs(mainly Reno's family and my main antagonists). Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix.**

* * *

CH3: Kidnapped and Saved.

_**Seven years later...**_

Snapping his eyes open, Reno, now fifteen years old, sat up from the floor in the small warehouse he took shelter in ever since the death of his parents. Each night, ever since the tragic end of his family, Reno had to relive the memory in form of nightmares a week after his birthday every year, despite trying to forget his past and move on. He managed to do well, despite having to steal to survive and avoid the gangs and the Turks who clearly were both after him.

He still loved to cause a bit of trouble, but avoided as much as he could for his own safety. He owed his family this much, as his parents would want him to survive. It was still painful that they were gone. Tears started to form again, and he wiped them away in frustration. Reno should've gotten used to it by now. It was all in the past, and he could only trust himself now. Well, not everyone in the slums were assholes, but he couldn't trust anyone, and ShinRa wouldn't give a damn. They were far too up their asses to fill up their ego.

Deciding that fresh air-well, air outside of his warehouse, would make him feel better, Reno puts on his goggles that he got for himself on his 14th birthday last year, places them on his forehead which now holds up his fringe of his red-spiky hair, then puts on his jacket that had a hood to hide his face as means to protect himself from being recongisied, and then made his way through the slums he spend the last seven years living in. Nobody even borthered in taking him in, so he in turn decided not to try.

The only ones who want to take him in are the gang that murdered his parents and would want to murder anyone including ShinRa, but Reno sure as hell wasn't even considering in joining them. If he had to choose, he'd rather work for the Turks if they decided to hire him.

Speaking of the Turks, a familiar one had just arrived in the slums right now. At the sight of the Turk who Reno recongised as Tseng, the redhead smirked.

"Lemme guess, out and about to catch bad guys again?" Reno greeted as he and Tseng stopped and stared at each other. This was a normal route ever since they first met years ago, the same day that Richard and Alana Sinclair had died. Once and a while, the Turks would be sent here to capture thieves who stole ShinRa property for Anti-ShinRa groups.

The Wutaiian sighed. Having just turned twenty, Tseng, each time meeting the red-haired boy when he came here on a mission, was the one who had each time seen Reno grow up from a little boy he met into a fifteen year old young man the redhead was now today. Tseng had to admit, Reno was close to his height now by an inch. Thankfully, the redhead never told anyone that they knew each other, and he never gave Tseng any trouble either. Reno knew better than to mess with the Turks.

"What was your first clue?" asked Tseng.

The teen just shrugged, "You end up coming here to catch bad guys or for somethin' else which the latter is pretty much boring and I don't even borther in asking about that."

Reno knew more than that, however, as the Turks were notorious for killing anyone, even innocent people. But he didn't mention that. He wanted to stay out of it as much as possible, even if he sees and chats with Tseng everytime the Wutaiian came around. Reno wasn't scared of him right now.

"I see." Tseng thought. "However, today it's more of infitrating the enemy. These men are very dangerous, so, I want you to stay away from this group as much as possible."

"That's no problem, 'cuz I try to avoid every gang 24/7." Reno replied. "Same thing with the Turks, yo."

"Then why do you always greet me?" The Turk inquired.

"Because I like you." Reno answered with a easy smile. "You let me live, Tseng, and I appreciate that."

That was true enough. Tseng had never found himself to shoot the life out of Reno, who still kept his promise and hasn't borthered him much except in greetings. The Wutaiian however, had sometimes noticed Reno's skills while the latter was oblivious to the Turk watching him. The skills of climbing the most dangerous and impossible places that can never to climbed up, the skills of being very fast that surprisingly half-matched Sephiroth's speed, and the recent skills of street fighting, and Tseng had noticed that Reno had a liking to martial arts.

If anything, those skills could get Reno somewhere more than just remain here in the slums. The boy was self-taught, which was impressive. All these skills could get him into the Turks.

Shaking away such silly thought, Tseng nodded, "You steal and fight others, yet you avoid both the Turks and the anti-ShinRa groups to stay alive. Reno, you really should do something about your life, and find something much more."

"Easier said than done." Reno sighed, also noting that Tseng had seen him steal and fight, his smile fading. "In the Slums, nobody gives a s*** to hire me for a job, and I've gotten over it. I'll figure somethin' out."

"Then I advise you to stay away from this group." Tseng replied, "They are known as 'Bacterialis', and those people are very dangerous."

"Since when were you worried about me?" Reno's smirk returned as he crossed his arms.

Tseng tried to hide the smile and hide his chuckle. "Ever heard of the phrase, 'Curiousity killed the cat'?"

Reno laughed at the joke, which was rare coming from Tseng, "Yeah, and it was the sastifastion that brought it back."

With that, the two departed and went their ways, for Tseng who continued on with his mission, and for Reno who just continued on to ease off the memories. But what Reno didn't know that the group that he tried so hard to avoid all these years, had finally spotted him.

But what they didn't know, is that Tseng found out their hide-out and went back to report to Veld.

* * *

Unaware that he was in danger, Reno went to his usual spot on a roof which was in sector 7, looking at the still opened sky which was in a point of closing, sighing as he sat on the edge, his legs dangling from high up. He came here every year when he had nightmares of his past or to just be alone.

This time however, it wasn't helping. He remembered the last thing his father tried to tell him, and never got the chance. At least Reno's parents know that he loved him, and he was glad that they told him that they loved him too, and that they had managed to have one last goodbye.

Why had those gangs had to kill them? Reno felt his bottom lip quiver, and he knew he was on a verge of crying again. Sighing, he just looked to the ground below him, thankful that he didn't have a fear of heights, as he still dreams of flying a helicopter, even though now it was just a childhood dream.

He failed to notice that someone was approaching him from behind with a pole in hand, until he froze when he heard an unfamiliar voice speak evilly, "Hello, Slum-Rat."

Quickly turning, the last thing Reno saw was man in a beard before he was hit by the pole and his world went black.

* * *

Feeling pain on his head, Reno's world was returning to him after goodness knows how long. Groaning and wanting to wake up, he blinked his eyes open, his vision a bit blurry, before he focused on getting it clear. Once he did, however, he gasped at there were several men surrounding him. He tried to move to escape, but found that he couldn't. Looking down, Reno realised that he was tied up to a piller in tight ropes, and his arms were covered so he couldn't cut it behind him.

On top of everything else, he recongised this men, including the leader who was approaching, chuckling evilly. Reno struggled and squirmed to get himself out, but the ropes were tight. The dark skinned man stood towering over Reno who looked up, and felt both fear and anger at the same time.

These were the guys who destroyed his life as a child and forced him to live out on the streets for seven long and struggling years, the ones who wanted him.

Sa'luk and his men had finally captured him.

"Good evening, child." Sa'luk said with a sinister smile. "I have been wanting to meet you for years, and now, I finally found you." he then chuckled and observed the teen who tried to flinch his face away from the sinister man. "You have grown up into a fine young man." Sa'luk continued, not getting angry, "One who made me lose paitents!" and with punched Reno hard into the stomach, causing the teen to gasp in pain.

He then held a painful grip on Reno's hair and forced the redhead to face him. "YOU KEPT ON HIDING!? HUH! HUH!?" Sa'luk shouted dangerously.

Not getting an answer, Sa'luk punched Reno in the face while letting go of his hair. The teen slumped in pain, gasping for breath, before he looked up and glared at him. "You killed my parents." he muttered in anger, accusingly.

"Because they refused to give you up." Sa'luk replied. "They wouldn't surrender you, and they died because of it."

"I would've said no in the first place." Reno pointed out, "I know that you want me for your-your stupid anti-shinra group! I know that you want use me to get rid of the company and anyone else in the world!" he yelled. "Well, guess what, yo? I won't join you assholes. If I had to choose, I'd rather just die."

In response, he was punched into the stomach again, and Reno grunted in agony, and he could taste blood that was forming in his mouth. He knew that he'll die, even though he didn't want to, but he didn't want the world to be at risk because of him. It's either he dies, or the entire world is in danger, all because of him.

Making up his decision, Reno just waited.

"You will join me, or you will die." Sa'luk warned coldly, "Which will it be, boy?"

Reno glared at him, answering, "Kill me if you want to, I don't care. Just so you know, ShinRa will end up beating you losers anyway. Besides, I got nothin' to live for."

Unsastified with the answer, Sa'luk held out his right hand while ordering one of his men next to him, "Give me a sword so I can slice this difficult brat's head clean off."

His lacky did as he was told, and Sa'luk was now holding a sword that wasn't built in Midgar, and he slowly approached Reno who tensed, fear filling his heart, but he did his best to brace himself as he knew that this was it;

This is the end of him.

As Sa'luk held a tight grip on Reno's hair, Reno shut his eyes as he shivered, terrifyed out of his mind and did his best to prepare for his own death.

However, his death was denied, because all of the sudden, the warehouse doors which the group and Reno were in were blasted open, and several of the men were blown and killed instantly, before more were shot dead, as the Turks along with Infertymen arrived and killed the group. Sa'luk angered yet showing no concern of his own men, began to procced in killing Reno, when the former was shot in the head himself.

Shocked and confused at the unexpected bullet that no doubt made a hole in his skull and was stuck right into his brain, Sa'luk just collasped onto the ground, dead, while his sword clattered onto the ground, letting go of Reno's hair once more. Reno opened his eyes, realising that he was still alive, and looked to see Sa'luk's corpse, the head bleeding, and leaking brain-guts, which made the teen cringe in fear and disgust.

Reno didn't realise that his tears were sliding from his eyes and onto his cheeks like a stream, as he was still dazed and shocked that he was alright, not even paying attention to the chaos in front of him.

Suddenly he heard guns loaded up, and when Reno looked, he realised that the ShinRa army were aiming their weapons at him, ready to fire. Realising that he'll die as well, he closed his eyes and prepared himself for his death for real.

"Don't shoot." came a familiar Wutaiian voice.

The guards looked at the Turk, as Reno opened his eyes again, and was surprised that Tseng was there. The redhead then realised that the men who tried to get him to join him were the ones the Turk told him about earlier. The 'Bacterialis'. The same ones who murdered his parents.

"Sir?" a tall, bald Turk inquired, wearing sunglasses even in doors. He had a strong build which told Reno that the the guy's skill was strength, and has a foot taller than Tseng. His name was Rude.

"I know him." Tseng explained, "He means no harm. Lower your weapons, and take the surviving members to the cells. I'll handle the boy myself."

Seeing that the Turk had met the child before, the Infertymen nodded, "Yes sir." and they, along with some of the Turks, save for Rude who stayed behind with Tseng, had began to drag the severally injured and/or unconscious remaining members of the Anti-ShinRa, while the other two Turks approached Reno who tensed, not knowing what they planned on doing with him now that things had calmed down.

"Rude, untie the boy." Tseng ordered.

"Yes, sir." Rude nodded, then proceeded in cutting the ropes which held Reno who was surprised that they were freeing him, and that they had saved his life. The Turks were amazing. Much more so than the rumors say.

"Reno, are you alright?" Tseng asked.

Reno nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little freaked out that I almost lost my head, yo." he admitted, then stepped forward a bit once he was finally free.

"What happened?"

"One of those bastards knocked me out, and the next thing I knew, I was tied up here when those guys wanted me to join them." Reno explained, "When I said no, they decided to kill me."

Tseng stepped closer to the young teen, and questioned, "Why didn't you say anything that you knew them?"

Reno's eyes widened in shock, and realization. "You were there listening behind the door?" he asked.

"It's what we do." Rude answered as he stood behind the teen who looked at him and blinked in surprise, amazed on how tall the Turk was.

Realising that he had been caught, Reno turned back to Tseng and sighed. "I...because I thought that you didn't care." he began, "Not that you do, but, I didn't to brag about my sob story, like when those guys killed my parents just after we met that day. That's why I avoided the gangs, because I didn't want to join them, because I knew that spelled bad news."

Tseng and Rude glanced at each other, realising that the Bactericalis were targeting Reno because of the boy's skills, even at the age of eight. They murdered his parents so they could raise him themselves, but Reno managed to avoid them for seven years, and even as a teenager, he still refused to join them, because he didn't want to join those who had destroyed everything in his life. This was the reason why the redhead had lived life on his own; he only stole and fought just to survive.

Both of them looked at Reno who glanced at the floor, seemingly shaking and was on the verge of breaking down, but he did his best to hold it in. Tseng felt sympathy that he hasn't felt much in his life, and even Rude felt sorry for Reno. Troublemaker or not, Reno was an orphan, having tried so hard to survive and had came so close in losing his own life. It also amazed them that he refused to join the gang and had instead chosen death, because he didn't want the world to be at risk, even though it's clear that he didn't want to die either, but he preferred the latter rather than the former.

Reno had found some courage and bravery to risk his life for the sake of ShinRa and the world, even if he was just a Slum-Rat.

Which made Tseng make his final choice with the boy.

"Reno, do you want to join the Turks?" Tseng inquired.

Both Reno and Rude glanced at Tseng in confusion and surprise at what the Wutaiian just said.

"W-what?" Reno asked.

"Do you want to join the Turks?" Tseng questioned again.

Blinking, Reno said, "You can't be serious."

"This is not a joke." Tseng deadpanned.

"But...I'm just a slum rat." Reno pointed out, as Rude placed a hand onto the boy's shoulder, as the taller Turk understood where his surperior was coming from.

Tseng then said, "Reno, you made the decision to risk your life to the sake of the world, and I said this before; your skills don't belong in the slums, you need something much more to accomplish. It's your skills that will get you far into the Turks. However, I won't force you; it's your choice."

Reno hesitated. The Turks did save his life. However, they also killed as well, which made things complicated. On the other hand, Reno knew Tseng since he was eight years old, and this other guy-Rude, was it?-had freed him from his rope trap. He then realised that he wanted to show his gratitude, and that Reno didn't want to spend the rest of his life in the slums. He want to fly a chopper, see the world, do something useful. He wanted to move on.

His parents would want him to make the right decision, even if he would become a dangerous person himself, but Reno wanted to make himself useful.

So that's how it is, huh?

Sighing, Reno finally answered and made his decision.

* * *

**Reno's answer shall be revealed in the next chapter. Continue the reviews and keep in touch.**


	4. New Family

**Lost, Alone and Found.**

**Author's note: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, it belongs to Square Enix.**

* * *

FINAL-CH: New family.

"When do I start?" Reno asked.

The Turks looked at each other again, then they realised that this was Reno's way of saying 'yes', and the he will join them.

"First, you will need an interview with our superiors." Tseng replied, "Let's go."

Tseng lead the way out, Rude followed and Reno trailed behind, his mind swimming in so many thoughts. The redhead knew that he'll have to kill, but at least he'll have a job. Reno no longer would have to steal in order to survive. He'll have a roof over his head, food without stealing, and daily showers. Being a Turk wasn't a dream job, but it was better than life in the slums.

This was a new beginning.

* * *

Reno didn't know if he made the right decision, but it was better than anything. After taking up Tseng's offer to join the Turks, the redhead was brought into HQ where Tseng had given out Reno's skills to the ShinRa heads and how useful the boy would be within the organization. After being put to the tests, even Veld saw the potiental in the young teen, and decided to welcome him in.

After that, Reno was put into training, though his idea of the dressing code in wearing the uniform was the worst one in Turk history, but the redhead refused to wear a tie, and instead, wore his collar out, his blazer open, and his undershirt untucked. Eventually, they gave up and decided that as long as he at least wore the uniform, it was fine. He was very skilled, and surprisingly, he surpassed all kinds of martial arts through out the recorded history, very fast, and his choice of weapon was decent as well; an EMR which suited him perfectly. Reno still wore his goggles as he refused to give them up, as he said that the goggles is his birthday present.

Tseng was the one who somewhat mentored him, while Rude trained with Reno, and the two younger Turks were surprisingly a good team during the simulation training, as if they had done it all their lives.

When it came to the Turk exams six months later, Reno passed with flying colours and became an official member of the Turks. The next day after becoming a rookie, which in the final exam was to find a thief who stole the information documents of the SOLDIER program and Reno had to kill him without any witnesses, the redhead had been feeling a bit scared, but he decided, if he's to become a killer, he wanted to do something to remind him that he wasn't always like this.

So, having given a day off, Reno went to Sector 8 to a public tattoo parlor to solve his problem.

Dressed casually, Reno stepped in and approached the receptionest who was a tall, bulky guy with numbers or tattoos all over his body, from ridiculously head to foot, and were only visible on his face, neck and arms. Thank Gaia Reno only wanted a couple.

"How can I help you, son?" asked the man in a gruffly tone.

Reno smirked, and told him where he wanted his own tattoos.

* * *

Later that night, Reno was meeting Rude, who, despite being opposite to him, had become a good friend to him, at the bar, as Reno had began drinking four years after his parents died. Both of them were back in their Turk uniforms as they had agreed to meet in the privite ShinRa bar owned by the Company for ShinRa employees only.

The teen found his co-worker at the table, waiting for their drinks. "Yo!" Reno waved with a grin as he sat down. When Rude looked at him, he almost did a double take.

"What's that on your face?" asked the taller Turk.

"What? They look bad?" Reno asked, as now he had red streaks on his upper cheek bones, just below his eyes on the sides, perfectly matched and had the colour that closely matched his hair.

"Facial tattoos?" Rude asked calmly. Who was he to judge? He had his fair share of perchings on his ears which were twice as worse. He had given Reno a single silver ring earring on his left ear a few months ago.

Reno smirked, "Yup." just as two jugs of beer was placed onto their table before the waitress went over at another table.

"For what reason?" the taller Turk inquired.

"Remember yesterday on my exam?" Reno replied, trying not to show how uncomfortable he was feeling. He sighed and admitted, "I got these because someday when I get used to it, I'll always remember that I wasn't always like this before I became a Turk."

Rude understood where the youngest Turk was coming from. Reno was scared, he could see that, even if the redhead tried to hide it. He did well so far, but the taller Turk had learned how to slowly read him. The kid was trying not to be like an opened book.

Wanting to drown his sorrow and fear, Reno took a huge gulp of his achohol, before savioring it's taste. He wanted to let go of his tragic past, and get used to his life while also remembering who he once was, but now re-thinking about his mission made it harder. Even his new permament tattoos didn't seem to help either.

Feeling the beginning of tears, and not wanting to look like a baby, Reno stood up, and said, "I need to use to bathroom." and walked away to the men's toilets, hoping that there weren't anyone else around. Thankfully, no one was in, and he immediately went over to the sink, turned the tap on and washed his face to wash out the tears, taking deep breaths to calm down, even though he was starting to shake.

This is ridiculous. He's a Turk now. He shouldn't feel this way. Turks don't have emotions. Reno knew that, and he had done so well for the past six months. So why was he feeling this way now? In frustration, he slams his left palm onto the sink bowl, cursing softly to himself, "Damn!"

Maybe he was feeling like this because one gulp of achohol just made things worse. Normally it would make him feel better, though.

He heard the doors open and quickly washed his face again, and his hands to pretend that he had just done his private moment, before turning the taps off. But has Reno was about to head out while passing someone, that person stood in front of him. When he looked, he gasped as Rude stood towering over him.

Crap. He's screwed.

Reno swallowed nervously, expecting to get a good scold of his life for being like this and to be yelled at for not acting like a Turk as he was supposed to. He was scared, and he tried to swallow his fear.

But surprisingly, Rude didn't say anything. He had no anger on his expression, though it was hard to tell with his shades on. All he did was place a hand onto Reno's shoulder, the expression somewhat soft.

The youngest male tried so hard to hold in his emotions. Finally, unable to hold it any longer, Reno threw himself into Rude's chest, held him tightly and cried on the taller man's chest, his tears soaking Rude's shirt.

But Rude didn't mind, because he wrapped his arms around Reno's skinny body, and gave him a comforting squeeze. Reno was in mental pain, and he needed someone right now. He wanted comfort. Hothead or not, Reno was a good kid who had suffered so much as a young child. He had lost the only family he ever had and had been a moving target for the most dangerous anti-shinra group in history who wanted to destroy ShinRa as well as other leaders in the world.

Reno really didn't like to talk about his past, and Rude found that, despite that they were utterly different from each other, they both had a few things in common. Sure Reno talks constantly, but even he refused to speak about his life. Rude didn't talk that much, and he always felt uncomfortable in talking about his past as well.

The taller Turk had seen Reno in a new light.

Reno had eventually ceased his crying, but still felt upset, and only rested his head on Rude's chest, unable to let go. He felt childish, but at the moment, he didn't care. The fact that the taller guy was there was enough for Reno.

Actually, with Rude here, Reno was beginning to feel better. He felt a bit awkward, but his heart felt comfortable, and he did feel warm in the face. This made Reno realise how much he cared for his co-worker who was also kinda like a partner to him, and the best friend he ever had.

Rude didn't let go either, because he felt responsible for first time since he lost his mother. He felt the need to protect Reno from anything and every danger that may threaten the young redhead, even though the kid can take care of himself and was responsible too.

Finally, Reno sighed, and whispered, "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's alright." Rude replied. "Killing can change you, but you're not alone in this. We're more than just an organization; We're both part of something larger, and as long as you wear the suit, you won't lose that or us."

Reno smiled at this, and said, "You know, that's the longest I've ever heard ya talk, yo." as he knew that his friend wasn't one to speak that much. "I guess I should've been told that before I got marked with these for the rest of my life." he added, as Rude finally let's him go and Reno did the same.

"At least they suit you." Rude said.

The redhead chuckled, before smiling at his friend, saying, "Thanks, man." as Reno felt much better now, realising that he wasn't alone anymore.

Since that day, Reno had learned that the Turks was always there for him and for each other, so, in return, he was there for them as he had become part of something he had wanted to have again. Tseng had watched him grow up and took him when the time was right, and Reno had gained a true best friend within Rude, and throughout missions of them being paired, Veld had decided to make them both official partners, though sometimes they were sent on missions with other Turks or on solo missions, but they always sticked together side by side.

Sure there were ups and downs, but Reno never regretted in becoming a Turk. With his past behind him, Reno looked forward into the future, and with his speed, he was titled as 'the fastest of the Turks' while Rude was titled 'the strongest of the Turks'.

Though he had discovered his father's background and had brought his aunt and cousin from Mideel a year later, Reno kept going, and as he grew a bit older, he was there to support and help his fellow members, including the newer ones.

For one thing, Reno had gained something he had always wanted to have, other than fufilling his life-time dream of flying a chopper and became the best pilot in Turk history, and with such success in his missions, Reno had been promoted directly below Tseng who was Veld's second in command, and that Reno had finally got the see the outside world.

Reno had the Turks, who were more than just friends and co-workers.

They are his new family; Reno's true family, and he loved them.

_**THE END.**_

* * *

**That's the end of the prequel which also adds in the information of "Familiar". If you guys wanna read my other stories, feel free to go to my profile and check them out, and I'll be writing new stories sometime in the future or quickly, depending on what's happening. Thank you for reading and see you soon!**


End file.
